Love From Afar
by Kristen3
Summary: David is inconsolable when Frasier "kidnaps" his younger brother for some male bonding. One-shot.


"Come on, Niles! Our flight leaves in an hour!" Frasier tried to pull his younger brother out the door of his apartment. He was "kidnapping" Niles for a boys' weekend. Frasier had some time off, and he decided he hadn't kept in touch with his brother enough since he'd left Seattle a year ago. So he'd shown up at the Montana unannounced.

Most women would've been horrified by the prospect of their husband and brother-in-law going off by themselves for a weekend. Typically, such a trip might involve strippers and God only knows what. But Daphne wasn't worried. She knew that the Crane boys' idea of male bonding involved a wine tasting and an evening of opera. And she was more than happy to take care of David while Niles was away. She knew how close the brothers were, and she had no problem sharing him.

"Goodbye, Daphne. I'll be counting the hours till I can return to you," Niles said, kissing her. "Take good care of my boy while I'm away." He touched the top of his son's head.

David seemed perplexed by what was going on. "Can you wave bye-bye?" Daphne encouraged her son. He wasn't quite talking yet, but Niles was anxious to hear the boy's first words. He was sure that David would be eloquent, even at such a young age.

"Let's _go_," Frasier said impatiently. "I know you love your wife and child, but we're only going to be gone for forty-eight hours!"

Niles heaved a reluctant sigh. He knew he'd been working much too hard lately, and he definitely needed this weekend. But the idea of being away from his family was heartbreaking. After one more longing glance at the two of them, he finally followed Frasier to the elevator.

Daphne closed the door behind them and turned her attention to the baby she held on her hip. "Well, it looks like it's just you and me. What would you like to do now?"

David's response was a scream. Daphne prayed the walls would be thick enough that their neighbors would not be disturbed. The Montana's tenants did not respond well to noise. Her heart broke as tears began falling rapidly down his cheeks. She had just fed and changed him, so she was at a loss to comfort him. "Sh, it's all right." She continued to speak softy to him as she carried him over to the fainting couch.

His sobs did not subside. "Oh, sweetheart, Daddy's only going to be gone for two nights. He wouldn't leave us forever." Daphne wondered if her son somehow understood her. He began to quiet some as she spoke. "He loves us, so there's nothing for you to worry about." Eventually David's tears ran out, and crying gave way to hiccups. Then he stopped making noise entirely and fell asleep, his head resting on Daphne's shoulder.

Daphne sighed as she felt his breath on her neck. She could never quite believe that this amazing boy was hers. Niles had given her so much over the years: his friendship and support early on, and later a love she wasn't sure she could ever deserve. But, by far, David was the best gift she'd ever received.

When David remained peacefully asleep, Daphne decided it was time to put him in his crib. She walked upstairs and carried him into the nursery. She laid him down in the small crib. She watched him for a moment, and he began to stir. She feared that he would wake up and begin to cry for his father again. Quickly, she reached for a few of his favorite stuffed animals. She placed them next to her sleeping son. She made certain his beloved sock monkey stood watch at his feet. She hoped these friends would ease his loneliness. But as she continued to watch, she worried that it still wasn't enough. She could hear him softly hiccuping in his sleep. She tried desperately to think of some way to make sure he understood that he wasn't alone. Suddenly, a thought came to her, and she rushed into the master bedroom to retrieve something.

She picked up a picture frame from her nightstand. In it was a photo taken in Reno, right after she and Niles were pronounced husband and wife. Their wedding had been impromptu, and none of their loved ones had been in attendance. But that had never bothered them. What mattered was the commitment they made to each other that day. Smiling at the memories the picture held, Daphne carefully removed it from its frame. She returned to the nursery. David seemed content now, sleeping surrounded by his stuffed animals. But even so, she carefully propped the photograph up against the rail of his crib. She knew there was an excellent chance that David might tear or crease the picture while he slept. But she didn't care. If it helped remind her son that he was created from their love, it would be worth it. "Sleep well," she whispered, before bending down to kiss his cheek.

She smiled to herself as she walked out of the room. No matter where David's or Niles' lives might take them in the future, she was certain that one thing would remain: David would always be their precious son. The love and pride she and Niles felt for him would follow him anywhere he went. She would just have to make sure he knew it.

**The End**


End file.
